


Maybe I was wrong

by Chat_Shrimp



Category: Miracul, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Balcony Scene, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Marichat, Marichat May, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Slow Burn, so sweet it's teeth rotting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chat_Shrimp/pseuds/Chat_Shrimp
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng is crushed, after seeing Kagami and Adrien sharing a lovely date. She is then comforted by the one and only Chat Noir from there a reliable friendship and maybe more is built.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Crushed

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! It's been awhile since I've written anything. I've recently rewatched the Miraculous Ladybug series and felt strong inspiration. Hopefully I can keep this updated. I am very excited about the fourth season coming out this september. If you haven't watched any of the sneak peaks about it you really should. It doesn't reveal too much about what's going to happen.

**Crushed**

It was a Friday afternoon, a few hours after school had released, Marinette had decided to meet up with Alya and have a sleepover. She knew they would just talk about how much she loves Adrien and that one day they'll get married have three kids a hamster and a golden retriever. Maybe by then her and Chat Noir would've defeated Hawk Moth, then she could live a normal life. Her train of thought had come to an abrupt end when in the corner of her eye she saw Adrien, all her blood went straight to her face, being embarrassed by her own thoughts as if anyone else could hear them. She couldn't help but stare at the beautiful boy, only then did she stumble and fall over. Having to do a double take because there with him, giggling was Kagami. They seemed to be too lost in the conversation to notice Marinette on the ground staring directly at them. She could feel her heart shattering. She knew the boy that had her heart and her new friend Kagami had been on a date or two, what she didn't know is how much they enjoyed each other's company. How lovingly they looked into each other's eyes, only to look away blushing. Marinette picked herself up, sharply turned away and walked at a much faster pace, practically running. Holding back tears once she made a turn out of sight she sat down.

Looking around to make sure no one else was near or could see she opened up her small purse. "Tikki! How could I be so dumb, of course Adrien Likes Kagami. Maybe even loves her. They're basically made for each other." Tears now streaming down her face, feeling defeated. "Marinette don't say such things, you're worth more than how some boy feels about you." Her Kwami spoke lovingly, trying to comfort her friend. "I know, I know it's just I blew my shot with him, I'm always too clumsy and nervous to tell him how I feel. I waited too long." "Marinette-" Tikki was then cut off by a loud ringing, Marinette quickly closed her bag ending her conversation with her kwami and answered the video call she was receiving. 

"What's up girl~ Are you almost here? I have the perfect movie picked out for you to talk over about your crush." Alya winked after finishing her sentence. "Uhhhh yeah! I'll be right over in just a feeeew minutes." "OMG what is taking so long, I knew I shouldn't have let you walk. You're clumsy butt has probably already got you on the ground at least ten times." Marinette just laughed as a reply and then hung up the phone. Running the last few blocks to make up for her time of sulking she finally arrived at her best friend's house. 


	2. Sleep over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette doesn't know if she should tell Alya about what she witnessed one the walk over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter was pretty short so I'm writing another one tonight to make up for it. I feel like a hypocrite I really only read things with a higher word count and here I am with less than 500. Also my laptop disconnected to the WIFI when I went to preview and I got so scared I lost what I wrote

** Sleep Over **

Marinette was welcomed with the tight embrace of her dear friend Alya almost immediately. "Wow, no cuts or scrapes this is the first time." "Well.... I probably have a bruise on my butt, fell pretty hard." "Sounds like Marinette to me."

Alya led her friend Marinette and plopped a disc into the movie player, from there she got comfortable next to Marinette. "NO SCARY MOVIES!" Alya chuckled at her friends stern demand. "Yes scary movie, my house my rules. Next time we have a sleep over at your house you get to pick the movies." Marinette groaned and covered her eyes with a pillow. "Fine, I guess we can watch something else, you know I did just buy this one that has Adrien in it." Alya words came out as a tease, embarrassing Marinette over her crush. Alya didn't know what happened on Marinette's walk or that what she just said struck a stake through Marinette's heart reminding her of Adrien and Kagami's dates. "Ahhhhhhh- t that's fine." The words were having difficulty coming out of Marinette's mouth, her tongue was tied in a knot. Alya got up once again to change out the movie huffing on her way. Once she sat back down again the silence was loud until the opening scene starting playing. 

The end credits were finally rolling, Alya was surprised a peep didn't even come out of Marinette's mouth, or drool. Usually she's in awe whenever she sees Adrien in anything, fangirling noises are the only thing that comes out of the girl. Alya turned to Marinette and gave her an intense stare "What is wrong with you?" Marinette was just in shock, she stumbled to find words for a second just going "Uh, um, well" finally they came out "Adrien was on a date today." Her expression going to sad and disappointment. "Well how do you even know it was a date, he could've just been hanging out with a friend, who's also a girl." Alya was trying to calm Marinette, understanding that her heart was crushed. "I know it was a date, it was with Kagami. I saw them on my walk over." Marinette was almost in tears at this point, reliving that heartful moment, when her dreams and heart was shattered. "I'll call Nino and ask him." Marinette tried to stop Alya from picking up her phone, she failed hard falling off the couch and banging her head on a table beside it. 

Nino answered the phone almost immediately "Alya, my favorite person." He winked while saying "Nino, you know I love you but I'm cutting to the chase her. Do you know anything about Adrien going on a date today?" Alya was serious needing answers for her bestfriend "Oh, is Marinette with you? And yeah, it's nothing serious but he was out with his fencing partner Kagami today, he said it went really good and they had fun." "NINO HOW COULD YOU BE SOO INCENSITIVE!" Alya hung up the phone right after she got those words in.

Alya looked over to Marinette and she could see tears falling from her eyes. "Oh Alya, they're probably going to get married, have kids, get a hamster and live happily. All while I never find love because my heart belongs to only Adrien." "Marinette, you're being a little dramatic. They've been on one date, yeah he might like her but feelings change.'' Alya was always able to bring Marinette to the real world whenever her imagination got to the worst of her. "Yeah, you're right." Marinette whipped the tears from her face and forced a smile. Even though she wasn't completely ok, her friend's words still helped her. "thank you.'' Marinette said and hugged Alya. "Ok, Ok, I get it I'm always right and the best friend ever." Both the girls laughed from Alya's words knowing she was just joking around. "Now it's time for that scary movie!" Alya said with an evil grin, Marinette groaned and protest but Alya had her heart set on watching this, so she did. Marinette ended up falling asleep before the movie actually got to the parts that would make her pee herself. 


End file.
